The present invention relates to a foot-mounted exercise weight unit and particularly such a unit for attachment to the foot of a person for exercising the leg, hip, knee and the like.
To develop the various muscles of the leg and hip, weights may be applied to the ankle and various leg exercises executed to rebuild or increase the strength of the muscles. Generally, a weight unit is wrapped about the ankle and secured by an encircling tie member, with different level weight unit provided to permit matching the weighting to the present muscle condition. The weight units may be changed during the course of a series of exercises and for different leg exercises. Further, in a sequence of exercises, a series of different body and leg positions are required with a resulting change in the shifting tendency of the weight unit. For example, the leg may be exercised from a sitting position or a prone position, and in the course of the latter, lying on ones back, front or either side. Movement of the leg from the knee and from the hip while in these different positions, of course, positions the weight in various relative positions to the body with gravity tending to move the weight from its attached location and position. Although the weights have generally been applied to the ankle, the weight unit may advantageously be attached to the foot. The weight units tend to shift on the foot and the foot attachment has not therefore been widely accepted. There is a definite need for a more or less universal weight unit having a stable attachment means particularly with provision of a variable weight unit, which can be attached to the foot for all of the various exercises which must be executed, and with individual detachable means.